Delinquent
by IceShadow
Summary: The Prince of tennis boys are all shoved into a Juvinile detention center...an all male detention center. Oh the possibilities.


Delinquent

Author – IceShadow

Warnings: Alternate Universe, don't tell me that it doesn't make sense with the series because it isn't supposed to. Yaoi, yes...boys kissing and probably screwing later on, deal with it. If you don't like it don't read it. Otherwise, have a good read and review if you want.

Disclaimer: They be not mine....and let me tell you, I'm way too old for these boys...I feel like such a pedophile sometimes.

Pairings: Uh......good question. Too many to count. Multiple, as I say in all my fics, make a suggestion and I might use it. People poke me enough and anyone can be paired up.

Summary: The Prince of Tennis boys go to Juvi. I crammed them all in a Juvenile Detention Center and here's what happens.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The room was dark, lights out had been hours ago but he still couldn't sleep. The bars along the windows were letting in a bit of moonlight from outside, but it was so quiet. Footsteps echoed in the hallway and his roommates' soft breathing were the only things he could hear, even the guards footsteps disappeared every so often. He shivered, looking over at the other set of bunks.

He didn't belong here. He didn't do anything really wrong but apparently his parents were just waiting for a reason to commit him. Not enough money to support him and his sisters or something. His mind wasn't thinking straight, he felt confused and despair easily dug her cold fingers into his skin, sinking him further beneath the meager blankets that did little to take away the chill.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

creak

"Did you hear about the new guy?" a head popped down from the top bunk, the boy dangled there precariously for a moment, brown eyes catching the moonlight and sparkling slightly.

Oishi rolled over onto his back and looked up, yawning quietly. "Didn't three or four come in this afternoon? Did you get a name or something?"

The redhead jumped down from the top bunk and sat on the edge of Oishi's bed. His hair was mussed from rolling around sleeplessly for about fifteen minutes. The darker haired teen scooted over so Eiji could curl up beside him on the bed and get under the covers so he didn't catch cold.

"Oh...nya....I think someone actually came in for attempted murder or something serious." Eiji laid down on his side and yawned, blinking big brown eyes quietly before cuddling a little closer to Oishi. "Some guy named Momoshiro came in too....I can't remember the murder kid's name though...nya."

"Murder huh?" a soft feminine voice whispered from the other bed, followed by a creak as the other sat up carefully. Fuji Syusuke stretched and brushed some stray hair from his face, not even bothering to open his eyes, just turning his head towards the noise. He moved carefully so that the other sleeping in the bunk beneath him wouldn't be disturbed.

"Yeah..nya. Some kid from Fudomine...I think that was the name of the place, I heard it from Gakuto when I passed him in the hall, but I didn't have time to ask him anything else," Eiji rolled on his other side so he could look at the other bunk, craning his neck slightly so he could see. Oishi slipped an arm around his waist and shut his eyes, enjoying the extra warmth. Eiji purred happily, snuggling.

"Hmm....we haven't really had any serious offenders for awhile...not since Inui-san and that was a complete accident....not his fault that plant was poisonous," Fuji laid back down and pulled the blankets up, the guards footsteps were moving closer to their room and the last thing they needed was to get in trouble.

The pair in the other bunk went still and quiet as a light shined through the small, barred window on their door briefly, confirming that no one was moving about after hours. Luckily Eiji had learned to stuff his pillow under his covers in a way that gave the illusion of someone still sleeping in that bed. He rolled over and tucked his head under Oishi's chin. They all weren't necessarily bad kids....but things happen and innocence couldn't always be feigned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The morning bell had gone off way to early for his tastes...just like every morning. 'Too damn early to be waking up and doing stuff,' he mentally groused. Growling, he rolled over, nicotine craving biting at the back of his brain, just making him twice as aggravated as he normally was. Which was pretty freaking aggravated.

He raked his fingers through his gray hair and stood up, smacking his head off of a dangling foot. Grabbing it, he bodily drug the other boy off the top bunk and onto the floor, sending the dark haired boy sprawling ungracefully on the meagerly carpeted floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up to your face connecting with a, none to soft, floor was definitely not Bane's idea of a good time. He blinked away the stars that were dancing in front of his eyes and checked to see if his nose was broken. After confirming he was still whole he stood up and proceeded to start a brawl with Akutsu, the ungrateful SOB who thought he owned the place. At least once a day he had to assert his dominance like some proverbial alpha male and Kurobane Harukaze was definitely not going to take his shit.

Punching ensued and the sound of the guards approaching could be heard over the yelling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Momoshiro Takeshi was definitely not expecting to see two boys start duking it out this early in the morning. Hell he thought the reason people came to Detention Centers was so they didn't do stuff like this. Looks like he had a lot to learn.

He stayed out of the way as the two boys beat the living bejesus out of each other. Eventually guards came in and separated them, telling them that if they didn't cut it out and get dressed they would be spending the rest of their week in solitary. The two grudgingly gave their last glares and trudged off towards the mutual closet, pulling out their uniforms as the guards left.

A thump on the floor next to him caused his reverie to be interrupted and Momo looked over to see another boy. One he had met only briefly named Mizuki, he hadn't said much to Momo but drilled him with a bunch of off color questions. Momo had answered them the best he could and the kid had wandered off smirking creepily.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair, twirling a stray piece around his index finger and sauntered over to the closet, avoiding the two others. He stopped to examine his clothing closely before slipping out of his pajamas and into the navy blue slacks and white button down t-shirt that were their uniforms.

"You should hurry or you'll be late for breakfast." Mizuki stated and disappeared out of the door behind the other two. He could hear the noise of people moving around the hall, talking amongst themselves in measured tones. Sighing, he stood and got ready for his first day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can I have your syrup...."

The Brazilian boy looked up from his pancake and blinked. The pink haired boy who had been asleep in his lap a minute ago was peeking over the edge of the table at his tray. Without warning he promptly stuck his finger into the center of other's pancake, pulled it out and sucked on it.

"Seems you do not have a choice in the matter, Jackal," a bespectacled boy on the other side of the table smirked, glasses glinting slightly. He took a tiny notebook out of his shirt pocket and wrote a few things down before replacing it.

"Psht..." Jackal snorted, "Bunta eat your...." He stopped when he noticed the boy had already pretty much licked his own plate clean. Blinking he sighed and propped his hairless head on one hand and gave up the rest of his food. Bunta went about scraping the excess syrup up with the provided plastic spork, overjoyed with the increased sugar intake that just might get him through the day.

"At least he won't fall asleep during community service again...." Shishido Ryo waved his spork in the general direction of Bunta and then proceeded to stab the hell out of his milk carton.

"Anger management much?" a redhead sitting on Shishido's left side scowled, tossing his plastic utensil on the table. It skittered across the surface and right into the hair of the boy who was passed out and practically snoring on the other end of the table. Gakuto cringed, grabbing onto the boy's arm next to him. Oshitari blinked, looked at the shorter boy clinging to him and frowned.

"What..?" Oshitari grated, his voice still gravelly from slumber, his eyes half opened and sleepy. He was not a morning person, not at all.

Gakuto pointed where the syrupy spork had nested itself in the boys hair, holding tighter onto the other's arm. Oshitari looked over and bit his lower lip.

"Your funeral, I hope you recall the last time someone messed up Davide's hair, " he stated before getting up and moving to a different table. Gakuto bristled briefly before slowly scooting himself as far down the table as he could, running into yet another boy.

"Fshhhhh," he hissed, turning his head to glare at the little redhead.

"Shut up Viper," Gakuto pouted, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest while his eyes kept flicking to the sleeping boy. Just as he was about to go to empty his tray and evacuate the premises, Bane appeared behind the sleeping Davide and frowned. He reached down and plucked the spork from the other boys mop of hair and walked off. Davide shot awake and brought his hand to his head, looking around with slit, sleepy eyes. Bane, already a ways away, didn't even bother looking back.

The cinnamon haired boy stood up and stormed after the other, shoving his hands in his pockets. Eventually he caught up to the taller one and hissed some words at him. Bane just shrugged and tossed his tray, heading to sit at his table again, Davide in tow though apparently not very pleased about it.

Gakuto slumped with relief at the disaster avoided then stood up, abandoning the hissing boy to poke dejectedly at his food. He plopped down next to Oshitari who had moved to the exact table that Bane and Davide had sat down at, Gakuto pouted again.

"Yuuushi, can't we sit at our normal table?" the redhead was keeping the whine out of his voice, but Oshitari was well aware that it would show up in the next sentence. He sighed and stood up, luckily they were beginning to clear the tables and sort people into their assignments for the day.

Some would be going to community service, some had the garden to attend to and others went to classes. It alternated every day except Sunday when they were free to do what they wanted...to an extent. Free time would be from 7 to 9 and then lights out.

The boys began to file out and to their locations, officially starting their day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sorry to all those who are reading the college fic, I am having some serious writers block. Soooo this is what I am doing in my spare time....it is highly experimental and I'm not sure I'll keep writing it if it doesn't get some decent feedback. But who knows, I'm kind of attached to the idea. I've looked up a lot of information on Detention centers and am trying to get it very true to life._

_Well have a good read and please review, my poor over worked brain needs some ego stroking_


End file.
